All I Want For Christmas
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: It's Elena's first Christmas since Stefan lost his humanity. Damon's throwing a big Christmas party... What will happen? One-shot.


The door opened in front of Elena Gilbert to reveal no other than Damon Salvatore.

He was dressed up as Santa, or at least kind of was. He was wearing Santa pants and black boots, but no Santa hat, coat, mitts, wig, beard, or belt.

Damon leaned across the doorway to block her from getting past.

"That's not a very good Santa costume, it needs a coat. Maybe a hat, wig, and beard.." Elena commented.

"Maybe a fat, old, Santa needs those. But with abs like this-" He ran his hand along his bare stomach. "And hair like this-" He ran his fingers through his hair. "It would be stupid to cover them up."

"I see that you're modest as ever," Elena pointed out.

"I know, right?" Damon replied arrogantly.

"So are you going to let me in?" Elena asked. "Or are you just going to block the door all night?"

"Funny, usually it's the vampire asking to be allowed in," Damon commented. He then began to look in between the top of the doorway, where mistletoe was hanging, and Elena. "If you want inside you have to give Santa a kiss."

Damon was shocked when she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had been expecting to just be pushed past. But he had decided that it would be worth a try anyways.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then ducked underneath his arm and lightly giggled as she entered the party.

Damon raised his eyebrow as he turned to watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>Later on in the party Elena was chatting with Caroline, when Damon strolled over.<p>

"I need to steal this ice queen for a minute," Damon said as he grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her towards the basement for a little privacy.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Elena instantly asked.

"No, Elena," Damon responded as he sat down on top of the freezer. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why do you have me down here?" She asked beginning to feel suspicious.

"Because it's past midnight. Now it's officially Christmas," Damon told her. "And I wanted to give you my present."

Elena had not seen that coming, she had not been expecting Damon to get her a present. She figured that it was probably going to be a joke present or some way of making a move.

"You got me a present?" She asked. "I didn't know that we were exchanging gifts, I didn't get you anything..."

"It's fine, my gifts not that big of a deal anyways," Damon said, and if Elena didn't know any better, she would think that he looked nervous to give it to her. "Here," He said and pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket, then held it out to her.

She took the box and carefully unwrapped it, and when she opened it up she was amazed at what she saw. It was a necklace, one that she hadn't expected to see again.

"It's a duplicate of the one that Stefan gave you," Damon said, looking down at the floor sheepishly. Since when was Damon Salvatore sheepish? "Only this one doesn't belong to anyone else, and it doesn't have any witchy magic. It's just yours. I know that you've been missing Stefan.. as much as I'd like to believe that you haven't... and I know that it's been even worse since you lost the necklace.. so I just thought that you should have it."

Now Elena felt really bad for not getting him anything. She couldn't believe that Damon had gotten her such a thoughtful gift, especially one that meant a lot to her and Stefan's relationship.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Like it? It's amazing!" She said, smiling at him.

He shot her a smile back and then she brushed her hair over one of her shoulders. She attempted to do up the clasp at the back of her neck, but she couldn't quite get it right. Elena laughed, a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Here, let me get it," Damon offered as he stood up and walked to stand behind her.

He carefully clasped the necklace, then gently pulled her hair back over the chain of the necklace.

"There," He whispered.

"Hey, Damon?" She said, turning to face him. "I think it's time for your present."

"I thought you said that you didn't-" Damon said, but he was cut off by Elena's lips gently pressing against his.

She finally pulled away when her phone went off.

She looked down at it, then said, "I'd better get back to the party, Bonnie's looking for me."

Elena walked up the stairs, a very shocked Damon slowly following behind her.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Damon froze and watched Elena walk over to Bonnie. His eyes never left her.

Damon had learned all of the little differences in between Elena and Katherine's appearances. And although he had checked and it seemed to be Elena based off of those, he still was having trouble believing what had just happened. He had to be sure.

Damon pulled out his phone and quickly dialled a number.

"What, Damon?" Katherine asked as she picked up the phone. "Have another problem that you need me to solve? Need me to save your precious Elena again? Have some idea where Katherine has to risk her ass just so that you can be happy? ... Hello.. Damon? ... Damon?"

Damon was too busy staring straight ahead to listen to the actual words that were being said. The girl who was currently chatting with Bonnie wasn't holding a phone. It really had been Elena, it had really been the girl of his dreams who had kissed him.

Damon hung up the phone. He had received a lot of great presents over the years, but that by far been his favourite. The absolute best present that he could imagine. It really was a-

Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Merry Christmas everybody! :D**


End file.
